The Misuse of Authority
by prisoner2187
Summary: Han and Leia doing what they do best...post ROTJ, prior to Coruscant. MATURE!


**A/N**

**I'm really not only about Han and Leia fighting (at least I don't _think_ so...) but this just wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it down. I hope it's not too over the top-I'm a little embarrassed! Well, see what you think...**

"Ensign, did the approval for our training plan come from High Command, yet?" General Solo was reclining at his desk in the Naval Office on _Home One_ reviewing the pilot roster.

"No, sir. I just checked."

The young soldier's response elicited a grunt of displeasure from the Corellian officer.

"Damn. I'm tired of waiting. They said we'd get the go ahead today." Han removed his feet from where they rested on his desktop and stood, heading for the door. "I'm gonna go down there and ask." He glanced at his chrono then back at the young officer still at the computer terminal, "It's 1700. You might as well call it a day. I'll see you in the morning, Briggs."

"Sounds good, sir."

It was 1730 by the time Han stepped into the offices of High Command where he saw Threepio at the reception desk.

"Ah, General Solo, sir, I'm so happy to see you. I was about to contact you on the communicator." Despite his metal features, Threepio was able to convey an attitude of relief in his tone and mannerisms.

Mannerisms that caused Han to stiffen in annoyance. "Why? Where's the princess? I need to talk to her."

"Princess Leia instructed me to inform you that she will return to her quarters as soon as the Strategic Planning meeting has concluded. She requests that you meet her there. Her Highness also anticipated that you would be anxious for the decision regarding your authorization request."

Han's annoyance abated a little at this news. "Did she give you the signed authorization?"

Threepio's manner now portrayed anxiety, "I am sorry to inform you that Princess Leia regrets that she is unable to authorize your request."

"What?" Han uttered in disbelief. "Did she say the approval is denied or just not given yet?"

"The authorization has been denied at this time. I am very sorry."

"What the friggin' hells is goin' on?" Han muttered in anger as he turned his back on Threepio and headed purposefully to the Officers' Deck where Leia's cabin was located. He palmed himself in and paced the floor in anger.

_This decision is almost entirely up to her. She led me to believe this was a mere formality. Why the hell won't she sign it? I ask for one damn thing! _ _She nags me on proper uniform dress, how to behave in meetings, a million other things -and I listen. Sure I complain, but I do it. I'd do anything she asked and she can't do one damn thing? There should be no reason to deny me this! Something's gotta give, here! I won't be entirely powerless in this relationship! _

The sound of the door cycling open interrupted Han's thoughts. He turned to see the princess enter the room with an anticipatory gleam in her eye. She looked completely unaware of his inner turmoil.

"Denied, huh? Can I ask why?"

"I see you got my message," came Leia's soft reply as she studiously avoided his gaze.

There was a telltale twitch at the corner of her mouth that hid a suppressed smile. This only served to aggravate Han even more.

"Yeah, but I don't understand. Please explain it to me." Han stated caustically as he leaned forward and caught her amused gaze with an irritated one of his own.

Leia slipped past him to the vanity and began slowly removing the pins in her hair. "Sometimes I have to make decisions that you may not like. You need to get used to it. It's not personal." There was a dare reflected in her eyes that drew Han to come up behind her. He pulled her hands firmly away and began methodically removing the remainder of the hairpins, while commanding her gaze with his.

"Well, this is personal to me and you know it." He insisted heatedly. "You saw how much time I spent drafting that training proposal. It means a lot to me. And it should mean a lot to you, too-if not to support my ideas, then at least to get our pilots properly trained."

"You heard my decision. I don't feel the need to explain." She began to raise her chin mulishly, but Han unexpectedly pushed her head forward, tipping her head down so that he could reach the pins at the back of her neck. Leia gasped at the suddenness of the brusque gesture. "Perhaps this is more a 'lack of control' issue?" She murmured softly.

Han ran his fingers once through her now unbound hair, then forcibly turned Leia around to face him. She could see the controlled anger in his posture, but continued to assert her point.

"I outrank you, Han. Sometimes you will have to do what I say, whether you like it or not. That's just the way it is." Her pupils dilated and the rising flush in her cheeks betrayed an inner excitement as she challenged him. She pushed against his chest and tried to move out of his loose embrace. Her resistance enticed him to pull her close as he whispered throatily in her ear. "You don't outrank me in this room, sweetheart."

Leia felt her stomach flutter and her body tremble as Han crushed her to him in a fierce embrace. His kiss was demanding, lips moving on hers with an intensity that was all about control. She used every shred of will not to melt under his touch, struggling against him. He lifted her roughly and strode forward, backing her against the wall, pulling her legs around him. His hips ground against her, causing pulses of pleasure to radiate from her inner core. He had her in a position where her half-hearted struggles found no leverage; instead the friction of her token resistance further inflamed their passion. A moan escaped her as she gasped out, "What if I say 'no'."

His lips burned a fiery trail to the throbbing at her throat. "You won't." He breathed against her skin. "In fact, I'm gonna make you say 'please'."

He determinedly pulled at the hem of her dress until he had access to the soft bare skin of her thighs. His hands worked her tender flesh more forcefully than he ever had before, his unrestrained actions a welcome release to his frustration. Fingers slipping upward and under the thin barrier of her undergarment, he triumphed at the dampness he found there. "See, sweetheart- you already want me," he smirked.

She shook her head in mute denial but was too breathless to form a contradiction as he caressed her intimately. At his touch, her arms tightened around his shoulders and she tried to pull him closer to recapture his lips with her own. Han denied her attempt by pulling slightly away, letting her body slide down until her feet touched the floor. In a deceptively gentle motion he slipped one hand down her hair but then grasped a handful, tugging down firmly and forcing her head back. Her mouth opened with a slight cry and he took advantage with a savage kiss. She moaned again as his tongue ravaged her mouth possessively.

Leia's passionate response to his manhandling spurred him to tighten his embrace and deepen the kiss still more. His free hand unfastened the closure of her dress and pulled it down to expose her soft shoulders and creamy skin to his touch. His lips followed his hand in a trail of heat from her neck down to the valley between her breasts. One flick of his finger and her breasts were released from their confinement. His tongue was liquid heat as he circled one nipple with excruciating slowness before nipping the sensitive peak with his teeth. Another smooth motion left her dress and undergarment on the floor.

Pulling her into another fierce embrace, he again pressed her forcibly against the wall. The coolness of plastisteel behind her, the scratchiness of his uniform against her bare skin, and the heat of his mouth on hers engulfed her senses. She was his and they both knew it.

He then drew her in front of the mirror and stood behind her, guiding her hands up under her hair to the top of her head, leaving her neck and back exposed to his explorations.

"Don't move," he whispered wickedly, watching her stunned reaction in the mirror. Her expression revealed the instinct to refuse warring with an aroused curiosity to see what would happen if she obeyed. Han took swift advantage of her hesitation by running his fingertips lightly from the back of her neck down her spine, over the curves of her buttocks, then looping around each side to travel up her abdomen to cup her breasts in his unyielding grasp. His hot breath sent shivers through her body as her teased her neck and ear with his lips and tongue. Han watched her eyelids flutter and her skin flush in excited response to his ministrations. He pulled her tightly against him and again the sensation of his rough clothing on her bare skin sent tingles up and down her spine.

"Look in the mirror, sweetheart," he instructed. "I want to you to watch."

His eyes caught hers in the mirror's reflection and the heat burned even hotter between them as he continued to squeeze her breast with one hand, rolling the nipple between his fingers, while the other hand crept lower to tease the wet folds between her legs. Trembling, she moaned and her eyes drifted closed of their own volition.

Leia whimpered in protest as Han suddenly ceased his attentions. "I told you to watch." He said throatily.

"I can't," the princess moaned.

"You can and you will." Han ordered softly.

She dragged her eyes open and back to the mirror, biting her lip with the effort as his fingers, hands and mouth resumed their magic on her body. She watched as the sensations he created caused her to writhe involuntarily in response.

"Look how sexy you are," Han whispered, reveling in the fact that his touch had the power to make this woman turn so wanton. "And you're mine," he added possessively.

He could feel her passion begin to build to a peak, but he shifted his hands away before she could reach the pinnacle. At her groan of frustration, he stated, "You know what I want you to say."

"Seriously?" she ground out. "That's not going to happen!"

"We'll see about that," Han laughed as he swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. With a smirk, he dropped her on her back and stood over her as he began to undress.

Leia immediately got to her knees on the mattress and reached up to help divest him of his clothing.

"A little impatient, I see." Han observed smugly.

She ran her hands hungrily over his bare skin and attempted to pull him onto the bed with her, but Han grabbed her wrists and reasserted control, pushing her onto her back and covering her body with his. He shifted his grip so that he held both her wrists in one large hand over her head so that his other was free to roam her curves as his lips sought hers in a dominating kiss. She wanted so badly to touch him, but he kept her pinned down as he teased and tortured her sensitive flesh. Guiding her hands to the metal bars of the headboard, he instructed, "Hold on to this…and don't let go."

"What? No, Han…" she let out in frustration and began to reach for him.

He forced her arms back in place. "Sometimes _you_ have to do what _I_ say, and that's just the way it is." He echoed her words back at her.

His eyes boring into hers conveyed his determination to have his way and she reluctantly capitulated to the silent command, grasping the bar above her.

He seemed intent on eliciting every nuance of pleasure he could from her constrained body. As his mouth caused the pleasure to coil like a spring once more, Leia bucked and writhed with the building intensity and practically screamed in frustration when again he would not allow her to achieve the release she was aching for.

"You know what to say, sweetheart." Han reminded silkily as he positioned himself over her and teased her moist entrance with the tip of his hard shaft. The tantalizing sensation pushed her over the edge, and she couldn't stop the words falling from her mouth, "please, please, please…"

Han grinned, "please do what?"

She opened her eyes in disbelief. "Now you're just being cruel," she accused.

"Tell me what you want. I want to hear you say it," he demanded relentlessly.

"Please…make love to me."

"I am making love to you." He whispered against her swollen lips. "Be more specific. You want my…something…somewhere?" He raised his eyebrow and gave her a provocative look.

She groaned and shook her head. "Han…"

"The word you're looking for is 'cock', by the way." He added with a diabolic smile.

"I hate you right now," she huffed in exasperation.

He chuckled shamelessly, "Sure you do."

She gasped as he slid slightly into her then back out again. "Come on, just say it," he tempted.

Succumbing to his unfair coercion, she finally strangled out the dirty phrase he wanted to hear, tacking on a very demanding 'NOW' at the end.

He entered her in one swift thrust and pounded into her mercilessly. Her body convulsed in a climax that crashed over her and swallowed her in a cascade of pure pleasure made all the more intense from being deferred.

"I think you need to do that at least twice more for me tonight, sweetheart."

His potent words caused the ebbing tide of sensation to swell and wash over her again.

His lovemaking continued to be demanding and possessive that night. He whispered sinful things in her ear to shock her, things he promised to do or would make her do to him. She no longer resisted as he compelled her into various positions of his pleasing, bending and shifting at his whim. She thrilled at the forcefulness of his ardor, achieving a height of passion neither of them had ever before experienced.

As Han lay exhausted holding a somnolent Leia in his arms, his satisfaction was complete. Never had he experienced anything so intense. The woman at his side never ceased to surprise him with her mercurial temperament. He had not expected such a fervent response to his rough handling, or her excited yielding of control. He had known her to be passionate…but never so compliant. This was another facet of her that enthralled and gratified him. Of course, he knew better than to think it would last until morning…

Leia was putting the final pins in her hair the next day as Han finished pulling on his boots and opened his data pad. He saw the incoming message from the princess's office that was obviously the denied authorization. With only a slight residual of resentment, he opened the message.

He had to read the missive twice to be sure of what he was seeing. The authorization request for his training proposal was approved.

Maybe she had second thoughts after last night and gave the approval early this morning, he thought. He checked the time of the message: 1720. The implications knocked him squarely in the chest. But that would mean….he looked over to Leia as she stood and straightened her dress, looking serene and every inch the princess. Turning, she noticed his appraisal and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Eyes narrowed in thought, he stated, "Apparently not, sweetheart." He turned the data pad so she could see her digital signature stamp.

She blushed and he saw the same hidden smile from last night creep to her face.

"Ah, yes," she noted, as she gathered her things and headed toward the door. "Well, I guess this proves the point that you should always view the official documentation yourself before listening to what others tell you."

"Wait a minute. Don't try to deflect this into a lesson in administration. I think you just don't want to admit that you were itching for a fight, and you staged that whole thing last night."

"How could you possibly think that I would even imagine- let alone predict what you did last night?"

"You know me well enough, and you obviously did imagine it – you even fed me my lines: _Sometimes you have to do what I say…'_' Han teased her with a smile.

"Now that's pure slander!" Leia laughingly accused. "Sometimes you really do have to do what I say!"

"Well, it's pretty obvious you were trying to spice things up. Next time, you could just ask."

Leia paused, with a mischievous smile, "But, where's the fun in that?" she asked archly as she sailed out the door.

As the door slid shut, he thought, _damn, do I ever have my hands full._

Then he realized, _I think this calls for a follow up discussion about things like ' misuse of authority' and ' misrepresentation of facts for personal gain'. _He smiled as he imagined various scenarios to get his point across to one recalcitrant princess.

End


End file.
